Old Flames
by Myseri Rain
Summary: Demeter meets with Macavity, less apprehensive as you might think. He reminds her of their past together, and what should rightfully be his. One shot, Mac/Deme, Munkus/Deme.


Old Flames Never Burn Out

It was late, too late for a Jellical to be stirring. But there, a little ways past the main clearing. A queen leapt across the yard silently, her shadow being her only company. She headed out, past the territorial boundaries of the Jellicals. She skittered across cobbled streets, narrowly avoiding human contact. She was coming up on her destination, when she was caught by bright headlights, sending her into a frenzied run. She shot through the park gates, barely grazing against the cool metal bars. She trotted along for a while, taking her time. The sound of running water caught her ears, but she remained calm, heading towards the sweet calming sound. She vaguely noticed clouds in the sky, not enough to blind the night but enough to hint at rain. A whisper was sent on the wind, her own name sending shivers down her spine.

"Demeter." He repeated softly. "Long time no see." He raised an eyebrow at the queen, a light smirk on his lips.

"Macavity." She smirked in return, her normally skittish appearance abandoned. Her fur was sleek and smooth, brushed through with exquisite care.

"You know you're gonna get caught for being out here one day." He smirked, the tips of his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"It'd be a shame at best. I could tell them you hypnotised me. " She spoke in an almost cocky tone, stepping gracefully across the river to the ginger tom's side.

"They'll believe anything from a 'poor apprehensive queen'." She smiled softly.

"So…how is your 'new life' with these pitiful Jellicals?" He snarled softly, a smirk tugging at his lips

"So-so." She shrugged, glancing at the soft patches of fur on her shoulder. "Less action here than with the Scryics, but who knows." She looked up at him, a dark glint in her eyes. "There just may be a few 'accidents' around here soon."

"That's my girl." Macavity grinned sadistically. "Always one with a head for violence and a hand in immorality." He placed a paw on her hip, pulling her close to him, his other paw resting on her cheek.

"Hey, whatever happened to depravity?" She raised an eyebrow in a cocky challenge.

"That's my word remember?" He matched her expression, kissing her with hint of venom. His lips lefts hers, teasing the young queen.

They walked together for a while, her hand in his, clinging close and practically skipping two steps to equal his one. He released her from his grasp, sliding through the night to lie against a tall oak tree. He stretched out, claws scraping across the ground.

"Come lay with me." He beckoned to her with a sharpened claw. She swayed her hips as she walked to him, settling between his legs and laying back to rest on his chest. The clouds were rolling in now, wind picking up to a light gale.

"Remember our first night together." He grinned deliciously as he felt her shudder. "I see you do." He traced a claw lightly down her back, hitching just above the base of her tail. She hissed softly, ears laying back.

"I still have the scars." She spoke softly, her previous confidence faded and replaced with a hint of fear.

"You were so cute back then, still practically a kitten as well." He curled a tuft of fur around his fingers, tugging softly. Demeter obediently lay back down, head pressed gently on the ginger tom's white chest.

_"Demeter? That's a pretty name." His smile shone with enticing charm as he sat beside the kit. His wild ginger fur brushed back to give himself a softer look._

_"You're Macavity aren't you?" She looked on with kittenish amazement, eyes wide and tail swishing back and forth. "My sisters told me all about you. Is it true you can really do magic?"_

_"Yes. And I'll show you if you like."_

"They never really did care what went on." His fingers ran along the golden queens sides, claws lightly scraping across smooth fur. "Those were the days when you had to fight for your meal, not wait for it to crawl to you. When queens had bite in them, not all namby pamby like the Jellicals." He drifted off, lost in his thought. "My mother, now there was a queen to be proud of. No-one could stop her." He grinned, remembering how his mother had taught him everything he knew. How to fight, the perfect points to kill your prey. All the while Demeter sat in stone cold silence, listening. "Oh come now Demeter don't pretend you don't remember." He whispered deviously.

_"Mac…I don't like it here." She shuddered softly. "Can I go home? It's past sunset and mother will be looking for me."_

_"It's ok, your mother knows where you are." It was a lie of course, but all he needed to gain the kits trust._

_"Well ok, as long as we can go somewhere dry, it looks like it's going to rain."_

"What would my dear brother say if he knew of you're deceit all these years?" He closed his eyes, inhaling the small queens scent.

"He'd probably be the first tom to have his own litter." She smirked softly. Her 'playful' nature showing again.

"Speaking of kittens." He felt her freeze up his arms. "How is my little Jemima?" He nuzzled just behind Demeter's ear, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I suspect her talent is growing."

"She's doing well. Her dancing has improved since last year."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." His tone turned steely. Demeter sighed softly, her slight of speech not working against the tom.

"She's becoming a siren." Macavity smirked to himself. A siren would be useful in luring unsuspecting tom's to their demise. And Jemima's innocent appearance made it all the more malicious. "Pretty soon she'll figure it all out. What do I tell her?"

"The truth, but make sure you're alone, bring her here if you must."

"And if she doesn't come?"

"I'll take her." He replied swiftly, voice as dead as the air around them.

"I…" Demeter started, but quickly closed her mouth.

"She belongs to me Deme." His nickname for the queen made her shudder. "She is my daughter. My magic runs through her veins."

"She's just a child."

"And so were you." His claws pierced her skin, tiny droplets of blood finding their way to the surface. "But you learned to love me. As a master and a lover." He leant dangerously close to her neck, letting his breath ghost over soft fur. "And I'm sure Jemima will learn the same… in time."

Demeter whinced softly as she re-entered the junkyard, her new wounds hidden only by her vagabond appearance. She had managed to conceal all her scars from the tribe, over time of course. She took her usual route, detouring to the kit den, guarded by a snoozing Jellylorum and Skimble. She rolled her eyes slightly and snuck inside, her target catching her eye straight away, those deep crimson tones in the queen kits coat sending unwanted chills down her spine. She crept to where the young kit slept, safe and peaceful in dreams.

"I'm sorry Jemima." She kissed the sleeping kits forehead and was rewarded with a quiet mewl. She smiled softly, before shaking her headfur out. 'You can't get in deep now Demeter, this is dangerous ground, especially for you.' She left the kit's den and darted over the tyre, past the rusted ford and to the entrance of the Jellical leaders cave.

"Demeter?" The silver tabby woke from his dreamless sleep, eyes focusing on a rather dishevelled Demeter. She slid inside the den, past the torn curtain that served as no more than a shield from wind and rain. Munkustrap noticed her wide-eyed façade and became instantly worried for the queen."What are you doing over there?" The young queen crawled the short distance to the silver tom's side and curled up close, tucking her head just underneath Munkustraps chin.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." She lied easily, just like she had done all those nights before."Did I wake you?" She looked up at him with star-dazzled eyes.

"It's ok." His expression softened and he purred softly as she joined him. "You know I worry about you." He nuzzled his queen, wrapping one arm around her waist protectively. "Is Jemima still asleep?"

"Yes, I just checked in on her."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you Demeter."

"I love you too."


End file.
